


Of A Different Kind

by flamingosarepink



Series: So I Hit The Road in Overdrive [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Set during the Singapore GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Maybe it is the fact that things are far more different now between them than they ever intended that even in his half-asleep state he feels that heaviness Sebastian feels. Ill written articles along with retirement rumors and all. Their relationship if anything, is built purely on respect. The kind of respect built between competitors based off of their achievements.





	Of A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has struck me once again! Thank you to two of my mutuals- without whom I probably would not have finished this fic. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for being there when I need to talk things out while I write.

Lewis isn’t sure what time it is nor does he turn his head to look over at the clock on the nightstand when he hears the door to his hotel room open and close with the softest and most deliberate of clicks. Immediately from the sound of the footfalls- soft, quiet yet heavy in a way that isn’t entirely physical- he knows that it is Sebastian without any doubt. Any exhaustion or sleepiness that was clouding his thoughts before hand is gone, feeling the emotions in the air from the minute the other man enters. Even in the dark and from his place in bed, Lewis can faintly see him. Sebastian runs a hand over his hair and briefly looks over towards him before walking towards the bathroom. The door closes so quietly it can barely be heard, and a sliver of light appears from under the bottom of the door as the sound of the shower water beginning to fall faintly can be heard. Lewis closes his eyes as sleep begins to sneak up on him once again.

Somewhere in the mix of this and dozing off again, thoughts flood back to a time long ago although Lewis remembers it all exactly as if it could be yesterday. Of first meetings. Of first races. Of first wins. Of first championships. Of seemingly impossible dreams, once fiery tempers and being fueled by the constant need to match whatever the other was doing and make it seemingly even better than the last time. There was absolutely nothing between them back then, but they were constantly being thrown together in some way that wasn’t quite understood nor wanted at the time. Maybe it is the fact that things are far more different now between them than they ever intended that even in his half-asleep state he feels that heaviness Sebastian feels. Ill written articles along with retirement rumors and all. Their relationship if anything, is built purely on respect. The kind of respect built between competitors based off of their achievements. Even if they aren’t yours, you respect everything that came along with said achievements. The hard work. Time spent away from home from a young age. The frustration that appears every time things don’t work out the way you want them to, that lead you to doubting yourself. Only for you have those doubts put to bed when you end up surprising everyone the next time your race goes the way you intended it to go. One minute your confidence is gone, there and back again.

If anything, it isn’t any different to the now in some aspects.

The sound of the shower water being turned off brings Lewis out of whatever state of sleep he was in. He shifts under the covers having found that the room suddenly feels colder than he remembers prior to falling asleep after coming back from the team dinner. The light shifts off, the bathroom door opens. Once again the hotel room is bathed in complete darkness although ever so slightly, Lewis can make out Sebastian’s shape as he walks the short distance towards the bed. It dips under his weight, then things are still. 

Sebastian lays down under the covers to face him and for a brief second Lewis thinks the other man assumes he is asleep until a voice in the softest of whispers reaches his ears. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Sebastian sounds exhausted in more ways than one, a defeated air to the way he speaks. Lewis isn’t entirely aware of it at this time of night, but it makes his heart ache. Briefly appearing in his thoughts like a fleeting blip on a radar, is when mistakenly, he had called Sebastian a five time world champion. Something akin to anger bubbles up inside Lewis and if it’s because of the way the press pounced on his sometime rival quicker than one could imagine or the way people talk about him as if he’s finished or both he doesn’t quite know.

“I was already awake when I heard you walk in,” He begins, a small lie. “Honestly, I was beginning to worry about you.”

Far from a lie every sense. 

Sebastian knows full well what he means and he exhales. _You’ve gotten to be so much quieter than I remember you being and you feel the weight of your failures along everyone who’s ever had anything to say about it since Canada. You fight and fight and come back again because you’re a champion and it’s what you do._ The next thing he says is simple, to the point and with that hint of frustration which builds towards sadness with every single second that passes. “The last thing I want is you being worried about me.” Lewis knows that Sebastian can take care of himself, but in equal measure Sebastian knows that somehow this isn’t about that. 

“Seb,” Lewis whispers with a gentleness that makes something inside the part of Sebastian laden with all kinds of worries and insecurities deflate. There’s a hint of frustration hidden in that gentleness, but it’s the kind of frustration brought out into the world when spurred on by love. The kind brought out into the world when regardless of the situation, they’ll worry about you anyway. “Come here.” Lewis says as he shifts so that he’s laying on his back and Sebastian takes the hint- resting his head on Lewis’s chest, falling asleep to fingers stroking his hair and the feeling that maybe, things will be better this time. 

\- - - -

Qualifying doesn’t go as good as Sebastian hopes it would when he has to back out of his flying lap and earns P3 from his troubles whilst Charles qualifies in pole. Somehow it isn’t a surprise given his recent results, and he swallows what bad feelings bubble up when he goes to change before anyone else. _It’s for the good of the team_, he tells himself- burying those feelings once and for all. When he arrives back for the photo and his eyes find Lewis, Sebastian finds that something inside of him soars at the sight of the other man’s smile. 

In this wide open and revealing environment its as honest as one could get and yet, he understands every word hidden in it. After the photo is taken, they leave together. 

“It’s P3, nothing is over for you yet.” Lewis says gently as he squeezes Seb’s shoulder lightly before they go their separate ways, knowing that even if his words are the truth it isn’t what Sebastian wants. 

“I know.” He breathes out with a heavy sigh, when Sebastian doesn’t have it in himself to disagree. Lewis’s hand drops from his shoulder, and leaves with a warm over the shoulder smile that reflects in his eyes. 

They don’t see each other that night on account of it being so close to the race but for the first time in a while he feels at ease with things although due to what reasons he doesn’t entirely know. As he settles into the peace and quiet of his room’s bed after dinner, Sebastian feels that pre race nervousness only this time it is accompanied by a feeling of calm. Lewis’s words don’t leave his mind, and he finds that sleep comes easier than he remembers. 

\- - - - 

The race starts out rather uneventfully. 

Charles has a perfect start and makes it out in front unimpeded with Lewis in Sebastian’s sights and naturally, the urge to push forward is there despite the knowledge that this isn’t the moment or the track to be aggressive on with its lack of clearcut overtaking opportunities. Knowing this, Sebastian holds position with a million other thoughts running through his mind. But now isn’t the time to lose his head or think about the things that people have said in the not so distant past about whatever talent he has or has lost, not when he has his teammate and Lewis ahead of him. Singapore is the kind of track that demands everything from you and accepts nothing less which makes it all the more gratifying once the fireworks erupt into the sky, plumes of red as he crosses the finish line. Several races worth of whatever bad feelings were had dissipate with them, never mind the fact when he gets to the podium and sees Ferrari red below him erupting into song once the Italian anthem plays.

After everything has calmed down and that familiar post race calm hangs in the air, Sebastian makes his way to the media pen, giving his post race interview happily but with that dose of reality that keeps faraway thoughts from getting any farther. “You always look forward to the next one. Obviously, I’m not so happy with the-“

Sebastian finds himself interrupted with a hand to his shoulder. 

“Congrats man, great job, very happy for you.” Lewis says as they clasp hands before they exchange a brief hug. It’s the most professional exchanges, very composed and suited to the environment they find themselves in.

“Thank you.” Sebastian responds, his polite and polished answer betrayed by a beaming smile that blooms on his face as he watches Lewis walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is a piece from one of my absolute favorite Greek tragedies called Medea, by Euripides. In light of Sebastian's recent run of races up until now and what was said about him by various different outlets, I thought it fit quite nicely:
> 
> _Let no one think of me_  
As humble or weak or passive; let them understand  
I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies,  
loyal to my friends.


End file.
